Her lips tasted like rum
by starvingartist98
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth on Rumrunner's island. An exploration of how they feel about each other.


**Her lips tasted like rum**

Jack plopped down onto the wet sand, breathing heavily. "Not again", he whispered to himself. He lay there enjoying the sensations of the sun and breeze upon his skin.

"What happens now?" Elizabeth asked as she stood over jack, casting a shadow over him.

"What's the rush Elizabeth?" Jack answered her question with one of his own.

" It's Miss Swann to you, I have no intention of spending any more time on this island _with you_ than I have to, you were here once before, and you escaped, surely the infamous Jack Sparrow has something up his sleeve." She said her voice filled with contempt and hope.

Jack stood up and looked over the tiny spit of land they dared call an island. It was the same one alright. Damn my luck, jack thought to himself. Well at least now he was not alone. Though to be honest there was no one nagging him with questions last time.

"Let's get a few things cleared up _Miss Swann_ , first of all, It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, and secondly what I may or may not have up my sleeve is my business entirely. We will do what I did last time, we will drink and we will wait." Jack said.

"Drink, and where exactly do you intend to obtain it?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"It's like you said Elizabeth, or Miss Swann was it now, I was here before, I know a place." Jack said with a grin.

Elizabeth could not believe her luck, not only would she be stuck on an island with a pirate, but now a drunk one at that.

Elizabeth followed jack to the cache where the rum was hidden. Jack pulled out a few bottles and headed back to the beach.

"So that is the grand plan, we sit, drink and wait." Elizabeth said as jack handed her a bottle.

"I will sit on that beach, and I will drink this here bottle of rum Miss Swann, you may do as you please." Jack said looking at the governor's daughter and for the first time seeing something more than that.

 _Jack_ looked up at the stars as night began to descend upon the island. Jack had a fire going and two more bottles that he had procured from the cache. He had no idea where Elizabeth had gone nor did he care. At least that's what he told himself. Why should he, she meant nothing to him. Just a piece in the puzzle. He saw a little of himself in her. She was a bit wild, waiting for the right moment to break free from her monotonous life. Or so he thought. Maybe she was just a pretty little governor's daughter. It must be the rum, jack thought to himself.

 _Elizabeth_ walked along the beach. Enjoying the sensation of the sand under her feet. Her clothes were wet and dirty. How unladylike of me, she thought. Yet she enjoyed the carelessness of it all. The freedom of it. She had never imagined that this would happen. Here she was marooned on an island with the one and only Jack Sparrow. The pirate she had heard so much about. Whose fame and reputation preceded him everywhere. Yet, He was nothing more than a man Elizabeth thought to herself, and quite a handsome one at that, her cheeks flushed at the idea.

She saw the fire blazing, with jacks shadow cast over the sand. She made her way to the fire and sat down next to jack. He handed her a bottle. They sat in silence for a little while. Listening to the sound of the water, and watching the flames of the fire dance.

"Jack, the stories I read about you, were they just that, stories?" She asked as she took a drink from the bottle.

To her surprise jack showed her the scars and wounds he had acquired over his years of pirating. Remnants of the past he cared little to remember. Hence the rum.

"Some of the stories are true Elizabeth, some are not, which ones are and which ones aren't I can't say I care to remember right now "Jack said as he took another drink.

"Then perhaps we shall drink to the future." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack for the first time with admiration.

"That is the smartest thing you have said all day Elizabeth" Jack said as he tilted the bottle and felt the burning sweet sensation of the rum fill his mouth.

"Your turn, Miss Swann, and take a real drink, enough of those sips." Jack said in taunting voice.

Elizabeth tilted the bottle and drank, a little too much, before she started to cough it back it up. She somehow wanted to impress Jack.

"Easy now, luv," jack said as he scooched over to sit right beside her and patted her on the back.

"What a vile drink" Elizabeth said as she put the bottle down.

"It's an acquired taste Elizabeth" jack said taking another swig from his bottle.

Elizabeth had noticed his closeness to her, and she did not mind. It was comforting to have him this close.

"I must say Elizabeth, you look absolutely ravishing, right now" Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Is that you or the rum speaking, Jack?" Elizabeth replied, quite taken aback at his frankness. He was a pirate after all, she reminded herself.

"Unfortunately, this vile drink as you put it, rarely does my talking for me, I'm being quite honest, as honest as any pirate could be." Jack said.

"You know jack, underneath it all I think you are an honorable man," Elizabeth said looking into jack's eyes and not glancing away.

"And how did we come to that conclusion?" Jack asked.

"Just an observation, I reckon." Elizabeth said with a little smile that caught jack off guard.

What game is she playing? Jack wondered to himself. Just earlier today he was a no good drunk pirate, and now all of a sudden he was an honorable man. Why should her little observation bother me one bit? Jack wondered. But deep down Jack knew why. In her eyes he did want to be an honorable man. Jack took a long swig of the rum to push the thoughts from him.

"Well if that be the case Elizabeth, then perhaps I deserve a kiss," Jack said as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't make me regret what I said jack" she said as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Well I reckon I'll just get me some sleep then," jack said as he took one final drink from the bottle and lay his head back before closing his eyes.

She lied to herself. She did want to kiss him. But she couldn't, she told herself. Who would see she asked herself. She looked over at Jack. The light of the fire dancing on his tan skin. He was asleep already. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. But sleep would not come. She couldn't dispel him from her thoughts.

She sat up, and slowly leaned in to kiss Jack, whispering under her breath "Goodnight my captain".

Jack opened his eyes, and looked around, not sure if he had been dreaming. Elizabeth lay beside him asleep. Her lips tasted like rum, Jack thought.


End file.
